121096-just-re-subbed
Content ---- ---- yes it is | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I haven't made it to endgame areas but leveling from scratch(currently level 35) I've seen around 20 players maybe, half of them being the opposite faction. Welcome Back! | |} ---- And that and /chjoin lfg | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Its the ebb and flow of most MMOs. Huge initial following because of hype and all the 1 to max level racers. This is followed by a steep decline in population as the next MMO comes out (Acheage in Wildstars case). Then after the dust settles and there are no new up and coming MMO's out there, people go back to the MMO they enjoyed the most and/or have a week come back trial to play | |} ---- If I may ask, what is the LFG channel? | |} ---- Its the looking for group chat... game wide. very helpful in finding groups and asking questions | |} ---- ---- There is always something new and upcoming though. I'm curious to see what wildstar will do to keep this game interesting, so far most of the end game is focused on raiding and with datascape going to 20 man most guild will properly clear that within 4 to 6 months. Carbine currently takes about 3 months to release any new content so... what will happen? Will the new raid be done within 6 months, will they have fixed the PvP? When a new mmo comes out that does the open world pvp better (which isn't hard to do) i can see quite a few of those that moved from the PvP server to disappear :( | |} ---- If I had to take a wild stab in the dark, I'd say they probably have the next raid already close to done. There's a flip side to their statement about not enough people doing DS, it's that it's not getting cleared and farmed as fast as Carbine thought it would. I'd assume they have most of, if not the whole, new raid about ready to go. I'd also assume that when DS20 is implemented, it will still be some time before a large number of raiding guilds are so well-built and well-geared that Datascape is trivialized, which is when they'll absolutely need a new raid. Certainly, it's not coming before some kind of PVP fixing patch, which I assume is also in the works, though probably a lot more extensive in terms of how many coders and teams need to be involved. A new raid requires the dungeons and raids team to make new content, but not necessarily to implement new systems. Whatever they're instituting for the PVP end of the spectrum is going to absolutely need to be very deep an involved, changing everything from how the Group Finder queues people to class balancing (and maybe even a newly laid division between PVP and PVE effects). With Drop 4 on the PTR and undergoing only final tweaking, I figure most of the team is working actively on whatever's coming down the pipeline for Drop 5. | |} ---- Sadly for every 'I'm back' thread theres two 'I quit' threads :p So one step forward two steps back type of thing. Anyways, welcome back! | |} ---- I mean, you can make an anecdotal argument about the population trend, but that statement isn't true. I just dropped by the front page and counted five threads for returning players, most of which contained replies of other players who are also returning. There are currently two posts about leaving, one at least temporarily rescinded. That's not to say the population is rising or falling overall (though I think it seems to be rising, there's not any real proof of that). However, right now there are a lot more people posting on the forums that they are returning rather than departing. | |} ---- Definitley more "I'm back" posts. And more added everyday. In fact, if you're an existing player mostly focusing on your main at 50, now might be a good time to roll up an alt, flood those leveling zones so that the game's pop is a little more visible now that new players and returning players are showing up. Because the main complaint I do see (and have experienced a little myself) is "where is everybody?" | |} ---- ----